


As It should Be

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Top Liam, Underwear Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Just another bottom Derek Hale mind control fic. Liam finds a way to make Derek his bitch, and he takes it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	As It should Be

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to ColeTheWolf
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf 
> 
> I've loved all their works and decided to throw my hat into the ring.
> 
> Really just wanted to write about Derek dressing like a stripper.

They had just finished a pack meeting, and almost everyone had left, except for himself, Styles, and Derek. The latter two were hanging of one another in a sickeningly sweet way, and Liam was disguised by the display. It was out of more than just jealousy, also how horrible the two were for each other. Everyone knew that Derek was a closeted needy bottom, and yet Styles was only feeding the delusions.

Liam left the room and walked into the library where he felt drawn to a shelf in the back, sighting a particular book, radiating importance, but hiding in plain sight. It was an old book, the cover worn but structurally intact. IT was blank and yet it called out to him, opening the cover he found the books title.

Life Book.

Turning the cover Liam was privy to a slit of rules.

1\. To gain knowledge of someone simply write there name at the top of a page.

2\. Any changes done in the book will be reflected upon the person in real life the following day. It may take the full day for changes to be fully evident.

3\. This can be done by either erasing and then rewriting the traits or by crossing out and rewriting the desired traits.

4\. Said person undergoing changes will be unaware of the changes affecting them.

5\. Past actions and events cannot be altered, however opinion and perception of those events can be changed.

6\. Erasing the persons name from the top of the page will revert than back to their previous state.

7\. Current actions being carries out in the present or near future can be determined under the Other tab.

7\. Only one person may edit the life book at a time, fill-in name in the following blank to become sole editor.

Liam read the rules and doubted the truth of them, however there was something inherently mystical about it that he could shake so he wrote his name down on the line before turning the page to scrawl his name on the top of the page. The information on him soon filled itself out.

Liam Dunbar.:  
Age: 18  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 170  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Cock size: 7.5 inches  
Preferences and Tendencies: Older men, dominating others, beards, briefs, himbos, jeans.  
Habits: Chewing pins, fantasizing about men, lacrosse, procrastinating on work and responsibility.

It was impressive how accurate the information was, even though some of it might have been vague.  
And he couldn’t even be angry at how it pointed out his flaws, because he was too engrossed in the possibilities presented in front of him. He quickly turned the page and hastily wrote down Derek’s name with devious intentions.

The information that filled in disappointed him. Most of the notes were things that Liam found to be horrendously unfitting for Derek. They consisted of ideas such as, bisexual when Derek was clearly gay, or that he liked receiving head when those lips of his were made to suck cock.

None of that would do so Liam erased the majority of data on the page and replaced it with many, more preferable ideas. Soon he surveyed his work for a much more fitting Derek.

Derek Hale  
Age: 30  
Height: 6’0”  
Weight: 195  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Cock size: 8 inches  
Preferences: Briefs, jockstraps, thongs, revealing/tight clothing, giving head, getting fucked, younger men with attitude turn me on, getting treated like a whore, voyeurism, nipple play, booty shorts should be worn year round, riding men, sleeping naked is the only option, cock warming, cumming untouched, bottoming is always best.  
Hobbies and tendencies: Fantasizing about sex all the time, constantly staring at men and their cocks, showing off his massive ass, getting plowed, extremely gullible, shy about what he want, crushing on Liam Dunbar and wanting his attention, shy about being a huge slut, never notices he’s groping himself

It seemed like both too much and not enough to Liam, but he was really just making Derek into the person he was always meant to be. There was an excitement flowing through him, but he couldn’t show it for fear of being suspicious, so he quickly showed the book into his bag and zipped it closed before exiting the library, and leaving the loft with little fanfare or acknowledgment of the other two people present. It wasn’t like it mattered, he could allow Styles to have Derek tonight, because soon the man would be his little bitch.

Driving home he went over the speed limit at every opportunity that he knew he could get away with it, the cops of Beacon Hills had grown complacent over time, always staking out the same spots, never diverging from routine. All in all he cut five minutes from his travel time, slamming his car door, and merely waving at his father as Liam bound up the stairs two at a time, before shutting his bedroom door with noticeably less force than his car door.

In the privacy of his room Liam allowed the excitement to flow through, and encompass him. He’d dream t of Derek being his bitch for so long, and it was finally nearing fruition. HE wanted to do so many things but first he had one last piece to slip into place.

Pulling the book from his bag Liam leaned over his desk, too much energy coursing through his veins to sit down, and he scribbled in, “Sleep in extra late and go to the mall tomorrow to buy new clothes. Go along with Liam Dunbar.” Liam was setting up for a grand reveal tomorrow, he wanted to be one of the first to see the new slutty Derek’s first day in the world, and what better way to do that than in public for all to see the needy whore.

Plus Derek would be needing a new wardrobe, one to fit his altered aesthetic. With Liam there he could guide Derek to such lewd outlandish pieces of clothing that even the sour-wolf wouldn’t be able to hold back his blush.

An erection had formed in his pants, and Liam was happy to remedy his little issue while he fantasized about his schedule for tomorrow. He shucked off his pants, as he stepped away from his desk, landing on his bed with a thud muffled by his sheets.

One hand reached down to wrap around his cock and the other moved to the bed side table to grab his bottle of lube. He began a dry stroke before dribbling lube around the head of his cock, the cold liquid causing him to his, but it heated up soon enough from the friction of his movement and the head of his hard membrane.

The process wasn’t gracious or pretty Liam fisting his cock in jerky movements, the most flare being a twist of his hand as he circled the head of his cock, all the while he envisioned Derek in all his glory. That fat ass of his spread out on his bed dripping Liam’s cum but Derek being still left unsatisfied, needing more from him. Liam could leave him open as long as he wanted, waiting until he felt ready to go again, fucking another load of cum into him again.

If he didn’t feel like fucking him (which would never happen but simply speaking theoretically) Liam could eat him out, edging the older man til he was crying and begging to cum, because Liam would make sure that Derek never had another orgasm without his express permission. Maybe he would just leave Derek like that for hours, open and waiting like a good wolf slut should be.

On a hard thrust into his fist Liam struggled to contain a possessive growl deep in his throat. Once he got Derek alone with him he would make sure that the man never wore more than just a revealing pain of underwear in his presence. To him there was always something more enticing about someone who is barely dressed, and maintaining there modesty, over someone who was just fully naked.

Derek would fit into that perfectly, his ass out on display, with those cheeks spreading every time he would lean over or bend down. When he was wearing a jockstrap Liam would snap the straps against the pale skin of his ass, letting the snap of it reverberate around the room, or he could smack his ass leaving a red print before his wolf healing made it fade away woefully soon. 

They could take a little trip, just the two of them out to the middle of no where. A sex vacation, full of deep poundings, with his cum dumpster. Or, they could go to a nudist beach, and he could watch Derek’s ass tan and tease the honey colored flesh as he went at it from behind.

That did it for him, and Liam, was spilling over his hand, and up to his chest on his torso, biting into his open hand as he stroked himself through it. His breathing was rough as he came down from his high. Liam could have slept right there, had the feeling of cooling cum not been so uncomfortable against his skin.

Begrudgingly he leveraged himself up and took a towel from his night stand to clean himself up, the whole time think about how in the future it would be Derek licking the cum from his skin. A cum slut like that would be desperate for anything he could get.

Happily drained from his orgasm liam slept on top of his sheets as his overhead fan blew cool air against him as he drifted off.

….

At midnight derek began to toss and turn in his sleep, his body burning even as he rested above his sheets. As he writhered on the bed, Derek worked his clothes off in his sleep, with the articles flying off the bed and across the room. After he was divested of his clothes Derek’s body began to cool down, and relax into a dreamless sleep again.Derek woke up disoriented. He woke up in the loft like he always did, but there was something deeply off about it. Something off about him. It was certainly later than when he would normally woke up, the sun was too high in the sky to deny that. It was strange as normally his biological clock would wake him up early, to say nothing of his alarm.

….

Derek checked to see if his phone has possibly died on the bedside table, but it was still plugged in. As he brought it up to his face he checked the time, after 1:00 PM, far too late for him to be waking up.

Derek had several messages but none of them caught his attention, so he threw the cover off of himself and found that he was naked. What was up with him? He never did shit like this, what did he do last night.

Retracing his steps from the previous night Derek felt clueless. There was a pack meeting, then Styles flirted with him for a while until he eventually had to get home for the night, sometime in there Liam had passed them by without a word.

Liam. There was something about his name that made a smoldering heat pool low in his stomach. In the past he’d really been nothing special to Derek, equal to all the other betas that fell under his care, but Liam was now in his thoughts like a siren from the rocky shore, inspiring sins and assuring catastrophe. Derek had already grown hard from the mental images of that eternally disappointed expression.

He crossed the room with his persistent erection bobbing humiliatingly even in the privacy of his bedroom.  
….

He pulled open his underwear drawer and grabbed a worn pair of his loose fitting boxers, clothes he usually wore for comfort, not that anyone could tell, given his sour moods. Pulling them up and resting them on his hips they felt wrong. Horrifically so, with all the loose excess fabric Derek felt as though he could trip with any step he took. Shucking them down his legs Derek tried on another pair, and when they felt the same he went with another, and another, slowly adding to the pile of discarded underwear on the floor.

Eventually the drawer was empty and Derek’s eyes bore into the empty drawer. What was he supposed to do? Just go out commando, it would just be indecent. He knew that he would need to buy some new underwear considering his skin itself felt repulsed by his current selection, however he still had to get dressed to go out and buy some.

As the drawer was closed his eyes tracked downward to the bottom drawer where he allowed styles to store some of his things for the nights when he stayed over. Things appeared like they were getting more serious between them, so Styles wouldn’t object to Derek borrowing some of his clothes, not if it was just for the day. Not even that merely a few hours.

Thoroughly convinced in his logic, and woefully out of alternatives, Derek knelt by at the base of the dresser and opened the drawer. It was a total mess, as to be expected, but inside was a plethora of clothes. Honestly, it was too many clothes, and Derek would need to talk to Styles about that later.

Thankfully inside there were plenty of items that could suit his needs, however they were all pairs of fitted briefs, that he knew were slightly snug on Stiles. Given that the two of them were about a size and a half apart there was the worry about if they would even fit him, but one ripped pair of underwear was something that Derek hoped his partner would be willing to ignore.

He selected a fire engine red pair that was made of a mesh with a little more give and he stood to pull them up over his legs. It was a bit of work to make it over the meat of his thighs, but they made it up. 

Derek too careful steps across his room to the full length mirror and he felt shamefully turned on by his reflection, not because they were Styles’s but because of how they left nothing to the imagination. His cock and balls looked like they might burst out of the front, and when he turned around he worried that if he even bent over they would split right down the middle.

That thought also excited him, his big fat ass being too much for his clothes to contain. What if it happened in public? He could mindlessly bend over to pick something up and then everyone one around him would hear the prominent rip.

He began palming at himself through the briefs.

….

No matter what he did he couldn’t get the lacrosse shorts any higher so they rested awkwardly below the band of the briefs which were already sitting low on his hips.

….  
Derek was thankfully able to find a shirt of his own that he could wear, but it didn’t really cover all that much. It was a sleeveless hoodie that had the sides cut open all the way down the side, only stopping at the hem line. The sides had been frayed and worn down from such long use, that now the front only covered the center of his torso, stopping just before his nipples. 

With how big his chest was it also did little to cover his stomach, since from the side his hairy abs were completely visible.  
….

He looked like a fucking stripper and he was loving it. Derek was both excited to go out exposed as he was and terrified of looking like a fool or a creep in public. Though he knew ultimately he was going to go out no matter what.

The walk to his car was fine, but as he took the steps down he was every away of the jiggle of his ass.

Getting into his car could swear that he could hear the seams of his clothes groaning as his plush ass spread across the seat. He enjoyed the sensation, and his dick stayed hard throughout all of it.

At first he didn’t know where he was driving to, but ultimately he settled on the mall, the group of stores would have more options than any single store would, so he had the best chance of finding himself some good clothes.

Parking was almost a non issue given that it was still too early in the day for many of the people of Beacon Hills to be out acting social. The thought that the walk inside would be just as easy except that after passing through the front entrance he felt his erection slip free from the briefs. Thankfully it was still covered, by his shorts, but the outline of his cock must have been more visible than ever.

It’s fine. Just make it to the restroom and adjust yourself without causing a scene.

That was his plan until something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, it was Liam. He didn’t have class at this time of day so he must have come to the mall to kill time. Derek felt drawn to him, he really needed to speak to the other werewolf even if though he had no idea what it is he needed to say to him. Getting to a restroom to adjust himself was a priority, but if he went in he might lose track of Liam and not be able to find him again. Surely it wouldn’t take long at all, quick detour and then back to the play.

He even wanted Liam to see him like this. Someone he interacted with on a regular basis seeing him would be so inappropriate, but he couldn’t stop himself. He could tell that his cock-head began to leak precum. Derek only partially hoped that it wasn’t forming a wet spot on the front of his shorts.

“Hey, Liam.” He called as he approached.

Looking up from his phone Liam spotted the other man, letting his eyes road over Derek’s current wardrobe, just how he wanted up.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Feeling’s mutual. You here to check out the new sex shop, too?”

He hadn’t been but now that the thought was in him mind nothing sounded like a better idea. None of the shops would be closing for several hours so he could take the time to look around. Yeah, just looking, not like I’ll actually buy anything. Derek though to himself. He’d never had a need to buy sex toys before, and he had no reason to start now. This was all just his own morbid curiosity at play that was it.

“Derek!” Liam said in a low authoritative voice, snapping the werewolf from his thoughts. 

“Oh, uh yeah Liam, Sir.” He didn’t know why he had just called Liam sir, especially considering that the boy was younger than him by a few years, but it just slipped out.

“So, ya heading to the sex shop or not?” There was a cockiness behind his eyes as he spoke that hadn’t been there moments ago.

Had anyone else asked Derek that question he would have been endlessly embarrassed, but he wanted Liam to know. It felt right exposing his dirty little secret that he hadn’t even known he had until two minutes ago.

“Yeah, I was just going to look around.”

“Mind if I tag along? I’ll help you pick out the good stuff, doubt you’ve ever even seen a dildo in person before.”

It wasn’t like Derek to blush but he could feel it rising to his cheeks at how easily Liam could read his inexperience. 

When Derek thought about it, Liam had the right idea, someone like Derek would be lost on his own, even if he didn’t buy something he didn’t want to look like a dumb-ass.

“Uh, sure.” Him and Liam were about to get really personal with one another, but Liam could keep a secret so Derek figured he could trust him to keep this little excursion under wraps.

“Perfect,” He nearly purred out of satisfaction. He turned and began to walk away “

The walk was silent, but the whole way Derek could feel his cock throbbing with the beat of his erratic heart. He hadn’t gone soft all day, but it had been bordering on painful ever since he met up with Liam.

Derek tried his best not to stare at the younger’s lean muscular body. His tee shirt was stretched over his shoulders even though they weren’t as big a Derek’s and he had on jeans that complimented every muscle on his lower body. He could see those thighs flexing with each step underneath the denim. Derek knew they were strong, doubly so since he was a werewolf.

They made it back to a corner of the mall, away from most of the crowds, and a few empty storefronts dotted about. The store was visible from far away, but its decor was very minimal, its full black windows were heavily tinted and were framed by red curtains pressed against the glass on the inside. There was a stylized sign above the store front. “The Toy Boxxx” it read.

Liam opened one of the double doors for him and gestured for him to enter. It was an overwhelming sight, multiple large isles spanned the width of the store, they had the same deep red aesthetic that had been visible from the outside, but Derek couldn’t be sure what adorned the shelves not this far away.

Sensing his amazement the burly man behind the counter spoke up. “Do you need help finding anything.”

Derek's mouth moved as if to answer, however it just flopped around uselessly like a freshly speared trout. Thankfully Liam came to his rescue. “No, we’re just browsing today.” He proclaimed as he threw an arm around Derek’s shoulder.

“Okay, well heads up, we’ve got a special sail for couples, where everything is 15% off.”

Liam began speaking again before Derek had time to process things, “Well I guess were in luck babe.” Then he ushered them down the nearest isle.

Once they were a ways away from the clerk Derek pulled away -though he did like the feeling of Liam’s arm around him- to admonish the man. “Why’d you do that? Why’d you say we were a couple?”

“What I figured no harm no foul. Might as well take the discount, desires it’s not like you are dating anyone.”

Styles, he wanted to rebuttal, but they weren’t really dating, not in any serious terms. Derek could certainly see things going that way, but currently they were at most friends with benefits, so the complaint died on his lips. “Ugh, fine.” He scoffed lamely.

“Okay, now lets check this shit out.”

With the momentary shock gone Derek noticed that the store was much colder than the area outside had been, even his higher body temperature wasn’t enough to counter act it, and he felt his nipples growing hard and painful from it. He had begun to mindlessly rub and sooth them to relieve the ache.

Perceptive as he always was, Liam noticed this and made it the topic of conversation. “God, I know you love playing with those big tits of yours but show some decency.”

“What are you talking about, and don’t call em tits.” Derek removed his hands from his chest and instead crossed his arms over his chest.

“Derek is see you groping them, and teasing those little nubs at every pack meeting, and I’ve walked in on you in the kitchen pinching them with your eyes closed, because your too fucking horny all the time to care about where you're doing it.”

Had he done that? He didn’t think he did, and he would have expected himself to be a little more subtle about it than that. Yeah maybe he touched them from time to time, but it wasn’t anything crazy. And about that time in the kitchen, he just figured everyone had gone home for the night, so why shouldn’t he do what makes him happy.

The grin that was plastered onto Liam’s face was predatory in nature. He was playing with his prey as all the lies he spouted were being accepted like truth from a messiah. Derek’s was becoming the kind of bitch he was always meant to be.

“Now, about me calling these your tits.” He pushed Derek’s arms out of the way with the older man not resisting in the slightest, as Liam groped his chest. “Any chest this big, and plush, and fuckable should be called tits, am I understood.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, then.” He gave Derek’s chest one last firm squeeze before letting go and continuing on, until he found the first section he was looking for, nipple play. “So I know you need to get some nipple pumps, those things are already pretty big, but with these bad boys they could be absolutely massive.”

“D-Do I really need those?” Derek was never one to hesitate, but he was second guessing himself like crazy in the moment.

“Can’t you just picture it, your fat nipples poking out against everyone of your shirts. Sure they do that now, but now it’ll be constant and you wont be able to hide it. It’s perfect for an exhibitionist whore like you, after all isn't that why you dressed like a stripper today? Don’t you just want to get caught?”

He took Derek’s stunned silence and continued. “You do don’t you? I bet once you get back to the loft your going to touch yourself to the thought of someone seeing that dick of your slipping free.”

“Heh, knew it, but less about how much of a slut you are and back to the point.” Getting talked down to and letting Liam lead the conversation was very pleasurable to Derek. “If you get those nips of your big and juicy you can put these on them.” Liam had presented him with a package of nipple clamps and a chain that could connect the two.

“That’s gonna fucking hurt, my chest is sensitive, I done need it.”

“That’s exactly why you need it. Everybody knows what a big masochist you are, you basically get off on supernatural creatures punching the shit out of you after all. When you get down to it pain is pleasure and this can give you a shit ton of both.”

After that display Derek just took the other package into his arms along with the previous one.

They moved down again. Derek spent most of his time looking between the floor at his feet and the two items in his arms. His little cycle was interrupted as Liam gave him a cock ring. He didn’t stop to ask about that, he knew what it did and why a slut like him would want it, making himself wait would make things feel better in the long run.

….

“I’m sure that hole of yours is nice and loose with how often you must finger your fat bubble butt.”

That made sense, didn’t it? Suddenly Derek could have sworn that he had been fingering his hole when he got up today, just like he does pretty much everyday, at least that’s what his mind was telling him regardless of how true it actually was.

….

While the man ran his card Derek couldn’t help but stare at him, the broadness of his shoulders and his thick muscles, under his tight shirt, the bulge at the front of his jeans especially was appealing. It appeared to be massive and from what Derek could tell, and it didn’t even appear to be hard.

God, if he’s filling out his jeans that much when he’s soft then how big is he hard? What would that feel like? What could it be like to get fucked by it?

Derek’s indecent curiosity was interrupted as Liam took the card that the man had been attempting to hand back to him, however Derek was ultimately too distracted to notice.

“Thank you.” Liam uttered flatly, grabbing Derek by the elbow and yanking him out of the store, into the bright, open space of the mall.

“Damn Derek, I knew you were a horny bastard, but could you have been a little more subtle when you were checking out the cashier.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Yes you were. I know a whore when I see one and you were acting like a 100% whore the way you were staring between his legs as he did his job..” There was something in his tone that made Derek understand it was the end of the discussion that hadn’t even had a chance to begin. “So, you got any other plans while you’re here?” Liam asked, suddenly shifting the tone of the conversation.

Only then had Derek remembered his original reason of coming to the mall, to get new clothes that didn’t feel as uncomfortable as the ones he had at home. It was supposed to be a quick and easy trip until he’d gotten sidetrack into an expensive but wholly worthwhile trip to buy sex toys he never knew he needed.

“I came to go clothes shopping, the stuff I got just isn’t working for me anymore.”

“Great I know just the place for you. Take this and I’ll lead the way.” Liam said, thrusting the bag from the Toy Boxxx into Derek’s hands, before walking away at a brisk pace. 

Derek found himself momentarily stunned but lacking the willpower to refuse Liam’s order. He followed the bag creating a heavy weight at his side. It was black and discreet with the logo of the store only printed on one side yet, Derek felt the need to have that side facing outward. The weight of the shame it brought him, also thrilled him.

….

On first glance Liam knew this was the only other store they would need to buy anything from, though they might still tour the mall more to show off his little slut. From the entrance many of the prices were visible, and if the employees worked on commission, them Liam was about to make them very happy.

While Liam had done some research into the store before hand, but he had severely underestimated the selection they had on offer. He lead the way again, with Derek being unusually meek as he followed behind him.

….

Each piece of clothing was displayed separately on hangers which was wonderful because it meant he could have Derek try on everything even the underwear to make sure it was to his liking. He started with the underwear piling on jockstraps, thongs, and the occasional bikini brief, everything was marked low rise meaning Derek would be hiding even less of himself.

HE continued into the pants, though he had no intention, of hiding Derek’s legs from the world. The first thing he saw that he knew he needed was a pair of yellow shorts that would rest above Derek's mid thigh, but what really drew him in was the fact that they were translucent. They would pair beautifully with a pair of white bikini briefs.

Many of pairs of shorts were added to derricks arm full, some running shorts, other more dressy shorts, and even a pair of daisy dukes, but they were all sinfully short and very low cut. He liked the looked of Derek’s underwear showing above his pants and he would happily keep that as a trend going into his new wardrobe.

….

Satisfied with his selection they moved onto the shirts and jacket the store had to offer. They proved to be the hardest to make a decision on as they had the most “normal” clothes, though some were still on the more “unique” side. When it came to shorts and underwear Liam knew that he’d have Derek buy ever item he had pulled out, but for the shirts he might actually need to see Derek in them to tell. Only once he had Derek buried under a mountain of clothes did they make their way to the dressing room.

The whole time the employees never disturbed them, clearly too excited about the prospect such a large sale to want to interrupt them as they shopped.

There were five dressing rooms in total although they weren't all separate with door that locked, there were unmounted dividers between each room and a curtain at the front to act as the door. Said curtain was short only falling to about Derek’s knees really although Liam certainly wouldn’t complain.

The one in the back was the largest with a full table inside to hold their items, so Derek was pushed inside.

“Take everything off and then put on some underwear. I’ll help you from there.” He instructed, and Derek quickly began to remove what little he was currently wearing. It was entirely possibly for him to stay inside of the changing-room while Derek stripped, but two things stopped him. One was the employees at the store, whom he still had to keep up a normal appearance for and two was that this was like waiting to open a Christmas gift, waiting was part of the fun. Besides once he got Derek naked he wasn’t likely to see him dressed very often so may as well save the moment.

Liam looked to the opening near the floor, eyeing Derek feet as his shoes and sock were removed, followed by his hoodie, shorts, and finally those briefs. After a momentary pause Derek made his selection of underwear, and Liam saw him pull a jockstrap up his legs.

After he heard a snap of the waistband being settled onto skin, Liam pulled back the curtain without warming, surveying his prize like a hunter with a deer in the headlights. The side view looked good, the bands of the jockstrap digging into the fat of his ass, just liked he wished it would.

Walking in he shut the curtain behind him as quickly as he had opened it. He eyed his prize, and began getting his bitch all dressed up.

….

Liam was satisfied with everything he had picked out for Derek. All the clothes fit, at least they fit how Liam wanted them to, meaning they were all at least a size too small. So, Derek finally changed back into the clothes he entered with store with and he carried the mountain of apparel to the register.

Even as they approached the counter Liam noticed more items that he simply needed to buy for Derek, namely suspenders, and a bright red speedo, that he absolutely needed Derek to cram his ass into.

At the register the group of employees slowly disassembled the mountain of clothing as they rank up the items and carefully bagged them, not wanting to get on the nerves of people who were about to spend a hefty amount of cash.

While the clothes were being taken Derek’s face become visible, and his eyes had returned to that dazed state, as he looked dumbfounded, lost in his own thoughts.

His eyes continued to shift between the three men working behind the counter. They were all fit, looking to be college age, the perfect age to bang him for hours on end. Would these guys be up for a gang bang? He thought. One of them had a beard so maybe he’d eat out Derek’s ass letting a good burn set in as his scruff rubbed against the skin there.

Liam could have laughed at how much of a slut Derek had become. He knew that he wrote for Derek to constantly be checking out other guys, but he underestimated how literally it would be interpenetrated.

Liam paid, again using Derek’s card which he had yet to return, and gave him a little pat on the ass to follow him out of the store, arms loaded with their purchases. Derek wordlessly obeyed, hoping that the burning of his face was at least marginally covered by his beard.

Ultimately Liam brought them to an empty restroom at the back of the mall. Looking inside you could tell that the room mostly went ignored based on how untouched it seemed to be, though, that made sense given it’s distance from the busy entrance of the building.

“Set it all down, I’ll find something good for you to wear.”

“Alright.” Derek knew he was being oddly silent, but he found himself at a loss for words. Though once Liam went to the bag of sex toys before any of the bags of clothes. “W-what are you getting from there?”

Liam turned his head to face Derek with a devious little smirk, as he pulled out the remote controlled vibrator and the bottle of lube. “I figured you’d want to wear this while we’re here. Make things a little more fun for us, besides I know someone as slutty as you must have been thinking about this all the time.” Derek’s silence was all the encouragement that Liam needed to continue. “Go bend over the toilet. I’ll stretch out that desperate ass of yours for you and then get this deep in there.

The larger man complied quickly while Liam ripped open the plug. Afterwards he approached Derek and palmed at the meat of his ass through the thin material of his shorts. He cut his toying short before he grabbed the shorts by the waistband. A loud rip echoed through the bathroom as he tore the shorts from Derek’s body.

Cold lube was quickly squired into the cleft of Derek’s ass, and a little was spread onto Liam’s fingers before be roughly pushed a single finger inside with no warning. It didn’t matter if he was rough with Derek, the man would heal quickly enough.

Small groans were released as Derek got his hole serviced. He hadn’t even adjusted to one finger when Liam shoved another full one in alongside it. He wanted to ask for more, he was still painfully hard, but Liam pulled his fingers out and Lubed the plug up before using it to replace where his hand had been inside of Derek.

He hadn’t been told he could stand up, but when Derek heard the other man digging through the other bags he assumed he was good to get up. Just as he turned around to look Liam had set out four pieces of clothing for him to wear..

“This’ll look great on you, and as for this.” Liam held the plug’s remote in his hand as he spoke. “I’ll be keeping this. I mean where’s the fun in it if you’re the one holding it.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I’ll be right outside while you get ready.” And then Derek found himself mostly alone in the stall, although Liam’s presence was still palpable through the wall. He did his best to get dressed quickly, with some hindrance from the sec toy.  
….

Derek walked out of the stall in a white crop top hoodie with “F*** Me” written across the front in bold letters. It had no sleeves with open sides connected at the bottom by only a small strand of fabric that was easily less than a centimeter wide. If Derek so much as held his arms out in front of him his nipples would become visible. 

For underwear he had a black lace up jockstrap with white trim, though Derek was unable to lace it up given how small it was. The laces at the front remained loose, just for show and nothing else. Derek wouldn’t flash anyone, but just barely. Over that he had acid wash jean shorts that left his full thigh exposed. They rested so low on his hips that the waistband of the jockstrap was fully exposed, and a sliver of his bare ass could be seen. Connected to the shorts were a set of plain black suspenders. They went under his shirt slightly chaffing at where they rubbed into his shoulders.

Liam gestured for him to do a little spin, and Derek obeyed, attempting to ignore how the plug brushed against his insides at even the smallest movement. Liam was quite happy with what he saw. Between the jockstrap pushing it up and the shorts squeezing his ass deliciously, he thought Derek had never looked better.

Satisfied after his little turn around, Liam crowded Derek against the outside of the stalls. “Almost perfect, Derek.” He said huskily. “Just needs one small change.” Liam reached for the Derek's waist, undoing the button at the front and then ripping it out entirely. The shorts were now held up entirely by the swell of Derek’s ass and the suspenders connected to them. 

“Now let’s go eat, I skipped lunch and I'm starving.” The button was tossed into the trashcan as Liam strode out of the room. Derek hurriedly picked up the shopping bags and followed him out.

With each step Derek took eyes were boring into his soul, even more so than before. Everyone was look, but the worst part of it was that he didn’t want the people to look away. The mall wasn’t overly crowded, however there were still a fair number of people there, none of whom tried to hide the way they looked at him. Their judgmental stares fanned the flames inside of him. He was acting like a whore in public, and he was cautiously happy about it.

It was nearly distracting enough that he if he didn’t have advances senses he might have missed the way the plug began to gently vibrate. Well gently was putting it lightly, Derek became so hyper focused on it that the slight vibrations felt like an earthquake rumbling inside of him.

Liam looked over his shoulder to where Derek had stopped in his tracks, clearly distracted. This was going to be fun and their day had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a chapter 2 if people want it, but it'll take some time.


End file.
